World 8-5 / 1974
The following are two creepypastas I wrote at a time prior to attaining writing competence. I also wrote two Sonic the Hedgehog creepypastas, but I figure if I ever have the honour of getting something on an episode of Shitpastas, it wouldn't be them since they're so plentiful already. Anyway, the first one is a Mario creepypasta. The other is an original, based on a video I saw displaying early facial CGI techonlogy. They both suck. But if one of these made it onto an episode one day, my life would be complete and I would lose my shit. But shameless begging aside, here are the masterpieces of the year: -Erebus World 8-5 (Janurary 18, 2013) ''' I regret ever doing this. Growing up, I enjoyed playing Super Mario Bros. For my parent's NES. I was always challenging myself to beat it, but never got past world 6-2. When I was 14, I started playing different games, and never played Super Mario Brothers often. Eventually, I stopped playing. It got lost somewhere in my room, I think. My parents, who had no use for the system, gave the NES to me. I started digging around my old room, and eventually found the Mario cartridge. I was exited to play it, I missed the game. I thanked my parents and went back to my house. That night I settled down, set up the system and started playing. The menu appeared, but instead of "1 Player" or "2 Player" game, there was one choice that said "Play". I was confused, but assumed it was a glitch. I started the game and the game immediately skipped to World 6-2, as if it knew I had been stuck there. Instead of showing the number of lives I had, it was just a picture of a skull. The game started, and the sky was black and the ground had bloodstains on it. The music was the same, aside from being slightly slowed down. As I progressed, instead of the Goombas and Koopas walking in random directions, it seemed the were running away from me. They looked scared, unlike the sprites used in the real game. When I got to World 6-4, I made it through normally, but it seemed easier to do. I approached Bowser and instead of throwing hammers and fireballs, he just stood still and jumped. I hit the axe and the bridge collapsed, and it looked like Bowser was splashing in the lava until it went under. Through 7-1 to 7-4, it was the same. Then, after I beat World 7, I entered World 8. It looked more like a pixellated Hell than what it was. Blood and body parts on the ground, and a red sky. There was a significant decrease in the amount of enemies in the level, and getting through the level was easy. When I got to the World 8 castle, it turned out to be just a flat hallway. Then, I got to the bridge. Bowser looked very worried and desperate. I jumped over him and hit the axe, and bowser fell into the magma. He was desperately splashing around, looking for a way out. Then, before the Toad cutscene, I saw Bowser's bloody hand rise out of the lava and slowly go under. Then the cutscene played, but Toad said, "Why did you do it, Mario? Why?" Then instead of returning to the main menu, the black screen shown saying, "World 8-5." World 8-5 turned out to be a nightmare. Ground covered with blood and parts, no enemies and static replacing the music. The level itself was flat, and seemed to last for 5 minutes. Then, I saw it. It was Bowser. He had little to no skin, and blood covered his bones. His head was bloody and his eyeballs had fallen out. His brain was clear to see, along with his organs. I tried to jump over him, but I landed right on his head. His brain split in half. His bones snapped and he fell to the ground in a bloody, bone filled pile on the bloody ground. I started walking again, and I found the Princess. At that point, I lost control of Mario, so I knew it was a cutscene. Mario went up to the Princess and then I noticed, Mario had an evil look on his face, and he got a knife. He stabbed the princess and cut her legs and arms off. He then walked away, laughing like a madman. Then the Princess looked directly at me and said, "This is your fault. You caused this." Then the screen went black. Then a picture appeared showing Bowser, Peach and all 8 of the Toads, lying dead on the ground. Bowser was just that pile of bloody bones, Peach had no legs or arms and the Toads had several cuts and one had no head. They were all lying dead in a cold, dark cellar, surrounded by bodies of dead Goombas, Koopas and other enemies. Then I saw Mario's shadow just before I heard an evil, menacing laugh. The console turned off, and I took the cartridge out and threw it in the trash. That night, before I fell asleep, I heard the same evil, menacing laugh that Mario emitted. '''1974 (June 21, 2015) CGI is one of the most common things to see in films as of the early 2000s, and now nearly ever family or kids' picture is made through CGI. Its rise to popularity came in the mid-1990s with the movie Toy Story, but what many people don't know is that 3D computer imaging can be traced as far backwards as the mid-1970s. The University of Utah was the centre of many of these efforts. In 1974, a University of Utah student named Fred Parke created Faces, a 4-minute movie of faces. First to music, and then using an extremely early and basic example of speech synchronizing with 3D models. The video has since been uploaded digitally and can be viewed above. After his success in the facial modelling, Parke saw a future in 3D imagery and decided to move on with his studies. In 1975 he finished his next work which remained untitled primarily due to it being even more of a concept than Faces with two minutes of footage. It was fairly simple yet revolutionary for its time; a body in the centre; its head one of the simpler models from Faces. It moved its hands, legs, arms and eventually a simple walk cycle. Oddly more time-consuming than Faces, Parke had taken significant time off his job to work on it and began to sink into student debt. In 1976 Parke had lost his job and took serious loans out from the bank and the life insurance on his recently deceased mother. In 1977, Parke had been reported to have been spending excessive amounts of time in the university computer facilities, and late night students had reported strange noises and sounds coming from the room at as late as 4 A.M. His few close friends reported him being short-tempered and always stressed. He rarely talked with them at all, and was wholly involved in his endeavors. At a filmmakers' convention that year at the university, he presented his most recent work to an audience of approximately 40, most being viewers of the convention but a few teachers and friends of Parke. The film played nothing for about 30 seconds with an unsettling electronic noise akin to an early fax machine or modem. After that a silent title appeared that read Blood. ''Quick flashes no longer than 4 frames at a time showed more text, and while still under debate the text most likely reads, ''An Obsession by Fred Par, with the last 2 letters cut out by a scratch in the film. This caused a few confused glances amongst the viewing crowd. It opened with the mask-like face from Faces ''and one of Parke's CGI body concepts. The body stood for a moment and then a basic knife was placed in the hand. From here a loud buzzing noise was the closest thing to audio. The 'man' then stabbed himself in the shoulder, and quickly retrieving the blade. Basic 3D blood flowed down his shoulder in a non-excessive way. The expression of the face didn't change; it remained a blank mask-like object. A few audience members grew uneasy and exited the room, just as a title card approached. It was extremely twitchy and was made out to say: '''Now gimme a smile'.Now the face was from one of the later examples in Faces ''featuring eyes and more realistic expressions. The loud noise was growing more eerie and not a noise was heard in the room outside of the video. The face was locked in a somewhat blank smile as he continued to stab himself in the chest, arms and even his eye, each revealling different amounts of blood contrasting against the pale body, all the while looking straight at the screen with the same, nonblinking and unchanging smile. Whatever it was that kept the child in the room from crying before was gone as it broke into painful sobs of true fear. Its mother got up to go get something a few minutes ago, and forgot about her child, still in the crowd. . At this point, more people stepped out leaving only 20 viewers. A new title card appeared, this time extremely distorted, barely reading '''Now scream for me'. The body was still in the same emotionless smile from before, never moving, while it made several deep cuts into its body leaving low-resolution red smears all over. Bloodcurdling screams became audible through the film, but the mouth remained in the same place despite the screams being heard, never changing. Its eyes remained fixed on the viewers as it impaled itself in the gut, cut a circle and took the knife (or rather a 3D edged rectangle) out and 3-4 tanned rectangles emerged and fell out of frame, clearly meant to represent the guts of this 'man'. The screams and loud banging from the film shot through the theatre like a 10-gauge, while the film played on. At this point the man looked more like a colour concept than a man, as all but his face was simply red, in accordance with the early technology. The man stabbed his last remaining eye and the blood flowed and covered his lower face. The scream slowly faded away and the film abruptly ended into a flicker with a single frame flashing twice for a split second before turning to black. The lights returned and all that remained of the crowd slowly stepped up and emptied the theatre. Later, a few viewers asked Parke about what they saw. They asked him in general how he did it. He answered that he took a lot of time into it, and wanted to show how realistic they can be. He said the screams were all from old horror films. However, later when his friends visited him in his extremely disheveled house he broke down, and said he captured some of the screams himself, despite never voicing them on his own. It should be noted that it still remains a mystery which screams where from which source. Some believe that there is a coincidence between Parke's 'research' and the disappearance of five students whose dorms were close to the computer labs where the film took place. One voice was distinctly female, and two of the five lost were females, but since sources were also from horror films it is difficult to know for sure what happened. One thing, however, remains an unsettling fact and source for debate to this day. The last frame was a black-and-white still of a man with his guts spilled, his eyes cut out and his body impaled, exactly like the man in the film. Even more disturbing is the shelf in the background, the same as the shelf in Parke's basement. The next day one of the viewers of the film (with a shaky state of mind) burned his house out of fear from the day before and all evidence (including all of the early copies of the convention presentation and the body test) was lost forever. To this day Fred Parke remains a professor in the computer graphics department. Asking him about anything that happened described will be fruitless. All information about the concepts, mystery and the 1977 filmmaker's convention are locked in his mind, and he will never tell anyone. And for all we know, there could be more films out there that never saw the light of day. Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Movies Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypastas